The City of Angels
by D-Money626
Summary: College student Andrew experiences the longest day of his life when he is awakened by a crashing sound in his apartment building and meets a beautiful young blonde thief and her boyfriend that will change his life forever. This is the series premiere of a different Series Five. "You familiar with aliens?"
1. Rude Awakening

The light glinted into the room making both of its partially clothed occupants rustle from their sleep in the bed. Andrew's eyes opened and peered at the motionless sleeping woman beside him. She was a gorgeous red head, yet she didn't look half as gorgeous on this bed as she had looked last night. However, she still was actually pretty. She was going to be one of the more harder ones to leave.

Andrew had done this so many times before that it seemed that without even knowing it, his hands pried the covers off his body before his legs swung out and to the floor. He had to be rather quiet about it or he'd wake the girl up. Andrew tip toed over to a chair where his clothes had been hanging conveniently over.

He grabbed his jeans and began to put one of his legs in it. So far so good. "Mmmmm." Oh boy, that was definitely not him.

After pausing, Andrew put the other leg on and was met with the confused eyes from the red head on the bed. While trying to not sound guilty he exclaimed, "Hey! You're up!"

The woman was slightly groggy from a night of a little too much drinking as she asked, "What's going on?"

"Big day ahead! You know, gotta go to work and all that!"

She rubbed her face realizing exactly what was going on. "You're going?"

"Listen, last night was special Al… Al… Alison, but I'm just not ready for a committed relationship. You understand right?"

"My name is Charlene, you pig."

"Sorry," he said seriously. Andrew hated it when he did that. He was never good with names and it seemed the mistake had cost him any opportunity at another date with Charlene. Oh, well, plenty of fish in the sea!

Andrew put on his shirt and shoes and walked out of the room. Minus the late falter of actually trying for the girls name and missing it by a mile it was a good night after all.

He walked out of the building as the morning air greeting him below the clear sky above. Palm trees sprung up from the ground randomly around him. There wasn't many trees around these parts anymore, and he couldn't remember a time in his lifetime that there were.

Andrew waltzed over to his Toyota dangling his keys and looking above him as the faded hill in the distance had lettering that read 'Hollywood' on it. He got into the car noticing the couple of stacked books on the passenger side from the nearby Community College. Today thankfully was Saturday. Andrew liked Saturdays. Sundays were nice too. I think you get the picture.

The ride was pleasant. He rode home with the music blasting out of his car of the hip hop variety from his plugged in iPhone. Normally, he would nod his head or get into the music a little more, but he had an extreme lack of energy.

Funny thing was Andrew was so tired after such a long night that he was barely conscious driving even. That was one of the many reasons why that morning he drove by a completely out of place blue phone box and didn't even register it. Not many people usually did anyway. Before Andrew knew it he was parking in front of his apartment building not remembering the last ten minutes.

"Wow, I need to get some sleep," he said as he turned off the ignition and the music died. Andrew opened his Toyota door weekly and exited the vehicle groggily. The journey into the building, up the stairs, and into his apartment followed until he closed the door behind him and sought out his bed.

Andrew found his bed, threw his shoes off, and then collapsed onto the comfortable material. He was asleep in minutes.

Just as quickly as Andrew had fallen asleep he awoke an hour later to a large 'bang' nearby. It didn't sound like thunder or a gun, but instead it more sounded like something had crashed.

Andrew jumped out of bed wanting an answer for the disturbance and made his way to the door of his apartment. He opened up the door and everything was normal. The structure remained the same and there were no recent holes from an explosion or impact that he could point out. And then he saw her.

A blonde woman in a blue coat rushed down the stairs with the biggest manic grin he'd ever seen. Whoever this crazy girl was she had just got done doing something wrong and was racing out of the building. He tried to get her attention yelling, "Yo! What're you doing!"

The blonde said nothing as she raced by him turning her head to grin at him as if it was some big secret. And then the crazy woman was gone and out in the streets.

Andrew looked above him seeing a distraught man peer down at the door. Once the man saw Andrew he loudly demanded, "Why didn't you stop her?"

"I…"

"Oh shut up! You're useless!" The offended man got out of Andrew's vision before the sound of a frustrated slammed door followed.

Why didn't Andrew stop that thief? After all he was a little larger than her. He could have held her up a little bit to give that man a chance to catch her. And who was she? There he went back to thinking about women again. Whoever this blonde was Andrew had been mesmerized by her sight. That single grin told him everything he needed to know. He had to find her.

No point rushing into the streets this mid-morning, so Andrew instead turned back into his apartment. He made his way back toward his bedroom because he still could get one more hour or two of sleep before going to work. Curiously, Andrew peered out his window hoping to catch a glimpse of the beautiful thief.

She wasn't anywhere to be found, but Andrew did hear the sound of an almost grinding. A blue box was apparently disappearing. Come to think of it when had there ever been a blue box on his street?

Andrew shook his head in complete disbelief at the events of the past ten minutes. And then he looked down. A television laid in broken pieces on the ground…


	2. The Wolf

A shrill sounding beeping woke Andrew up a few hours later making him open his eyes. He stretched before reaching out with his left arm to pound the alarm clock in order to alleviate the auditory assault. Silence fell upon him and he laid there for a minute considering possibly taking the opportunity to call in sick for work. Not that he was sick. Andrew was just sick of working.

Never the less, Andrew sighed as he pulled the covers off and pulled himself out of his bed. Curiosity got the best of him as he walked over to look out the window. Strangely, the broken television wasn't there. All pieces of the wreckage were no where to be seen either. It was like it had never even happened. Maybe it didn't.

Was it possible that Andrew had dreamed up the whole ordeal? The strange blonde woman, the loud crash, and the man he'd never seen before a couple floors above him could have all been his imagination. Possibly it was a omen for another late night sex romp that meant nothing to him afterwards. Andrew would never admit it, but he felt guilt for his actions every now and then.

It seemed he had because the rest of his Saturday went perfectly normal. Andrew left his apartment, drove to work, worked a mind numbing shift at the cash register of a supermarket for more hours than he cared to admit, and then drove home.

The whole day Andrew's thoughts seemed to focus on the girl. Every time someone dropped something with a loud bang, every blond haired customer, and even the smile that his coworker slash former one night stand gave him when she skipped out early reminded Andrew of the woman. Now driving home with the sun beginning to set, he was dreaming again thinking about her in ways that might make a prostitute blush. Ok, well maybe not that explicit.

And then he saw the strange blonde woman for the second time. She was still wearing that coat and was walking down the crowded streets of the city as the evening began to set. Needless to say, Andrew stomped on the brakes and pulled over to the side of the road to park while watching the person who had haunted his thoughts all day long.

He turned off the ignition and exited the vehicle as he noticed the woman was looking for something. The blonde appeared to be a little rushed come to think of it. Maybe he could be of some help? Not in a cheesy way that is. Women hate to know that they've been stared at by a perfect stranger, but maybe Andrew could be sly with his meeting. After all, he's had lots and lots of practice on the subject.

The woman stopped before staring down a dark ally and looking down at something in her hands. She left the crowd and started to walk into the darker alley determined. Whatever was down there interested Andrew too. He began to follow her. This mysterious woman had him intrigued.

Andrew couldn't find her as soon as he left the street behind. Had he merely imagined her again? His thoughts of the woman soon subsided as he began to feel tingly. The alley was quiet, almost too quiet. Perhaps he was stupid but it felt like he was being beckoned by an unknown force. He had to find out. Andrew began to walk again, but much slower this time.

A light shone out of a window on his left. As he got closer he realized it wasn't a light at all. A square like 'thing,' which was the best Andrew could describe it as, sat in a dark room on a table inside. The object was shining and he could have sworn it had started calling his name. With an almost seductive voice it called "Andrew, Andrew…"

Andrew crept toward the nearby door as he reached out to grab the handle as it continued to call his name. "Andrew…"

He jumped as hands came from behind him and pulled him back into the alley away from the door. An angry English accented female voice made him jump. "Are you thick? It's got a telepathic hold on you. Hold on, turn around."

Andrew did as he was told and then he noticed, it was her. The strange woman frowned at him before brandishing what appeared to be a screwdriver and pressed a button emitting a blue light from it. "Gotta confuse the signal real quick. There ya go."

Andrew was confused, but all he could get out was, "Thanks."

Again that same grin played across her features. "Don't mention it."

"What did you do?"

"Oh, I extrapolated the… oh never mind, I don't know what I'm talking about, do I?" The blonde laughed which Andrew awkwardly joined despite not knowing the punchline. "Point is you're safe now."

"You're English." Andrew immediately felt guilty for saying something so stupid.

Instead, the woman just laughed. "Yeah, I might be. Yeah."

"You saved me… I… What's your name?"

"I'm…" She stopped suddenly as she played with a purple bracelet on her arm almost studying it. "Just call me the Wolf."

"You really expect me to believe that don't you?"

She shrugged. "It's a name."

A playful grin played across Andrew's face. "Are you a good wolf or a bad one?"

"Oh, I like you." The Wolf pushed Andrew back playfully.

She seemed to be flirting back which was a good sign for Andrew. As with all women the next best step was to take an interest in what they were interested in. The task really wasn't that hard considering he was brimming with questions about the glowing object in the room that had almost made him a zombie. Might as well not be subtle about it. "That big glowing thing in the kitchen. What is it?"

"You familiar with aliens?"

"Sure, all these invasions in the past five years. I mean, I woke up standing on the edge of a freaking roof a couple of Christmas's ago."

"You must be A Positive then. Anyway…" The Wolf continued to explain as she used the screwdriver-like object to unlock the door and walk inside. "We're trying to stop a new invasion. This lot right here called the Chamils, I think, uses assimilation of other species." She picked up the glowing box off the table showing it to Andrew, who had followed her, proudly. "And this right here keeps the signals hidden. And we can't have that, can we?"

The Wolf used her tool pressing a button on it as a loud screeching sound penetrated the room. Andrew immediately covered his ears in pain as the room shook and dishes began to shake out of the cabinets. This chick was certifiably nuts!

An angry and loud voice called from another room. "Hey! What's going on over there?"


	3. Where Are the Hidden Cameras?

Amidst the room shaking around them and the loud angry voice coming their way the blonde turned to Andrew surprisingly without a hint of alarm on her face. "What's your name?"

He on the other hand had understandably begun to freak out. "My name? You're crazy! We need to get out of here!"

Footsteps began to get closer as the booming voice warned. "Put your hands where I can see them and don't try running away!"

Andrew moved to run but the woman quickly grabbed his arm preventing him as she looked into his eyes seemingly asking him again without words. With a mix of annoyance and genuine fear he answered, "My name is Andrew, alright then?"

The woman's grin returned as she instructed, "Alright Andrew, now we run!"

The large gentlemen met their eyes and began to raise a shotgun at them while the Wolf turned off the screwdriver and ran out the door pulling Andrew along with her.

Their pursuer took a shot that hit a trash can but Andrew and the Wolf had already turned the corner and were mixing into the evening foot traffic. They both shared a look between them of amusement as they saw the burly man turn back inside having given up.

The blonde's smile died. "Sorry, about back there scaring you like that. It's just I… I felt guilty not having asked what your name was."

"Could have asked me now."

"Didn't know if we'd get out of there alive."

Andrew's throat gulped. The Wolf acted like she knew what she was doing yet she really risked her life there and him with it. He wasn't sure if he wanted to get involved in that type of life.

His thoughts began to be interrupted as the blonde loudly sniffed with appreciation. "Mmmmm… I smell chocolate." They happened to be in front of a chocolate shop as its occupants inside got ready to close their doors for the night. "I've always liked cho… Oh, I've met you before, haven't I, Andrew! How did I forget?"

Andrew was confused and didn't say a word. Before this evening he had briefly saw the woman in the middle of the night run past him and he doubted it was what she meant. Awkward. The Wolf picked up on Andrew's body language as she responded, "Only you haven't met me yet, then, I guess."

"Huh?"

"Time lines. You'll get used to it apparently."

Just as Andrew was about to tell the Wolf she was off her rocker a new element came into the equation. He was a tall man likely in his 30's with a pinstriped coat emerging from the crowd.

The tall man leaned down as he kissed the Wolf before asking, "Good job! The sensors of my electromagnetic detector are showing a gap in the communications so now we can figure it out." The man then briefly looked at Andrew getting caught off guard. "Oh, I'm rude. Who's the bloke, Rose?"

"Your future companion, Andrew, apparently."

He rubbed his hand on his neck annoyed at first. "I don't want…" The tall man looked from Rose to Andrew catching whatever rude thing he was about to say before thrusting his arm out proclaiming, "Hi! I'm the Doctor!"

Andrew briefly shook the Doctor's hand with his mind filled with disbelief at the whole ordeal he was currently going through. "You're putting me on, are ya? One of these dudes is like carrying a camera or something. Alright, already, you got me! Let's just get this shit over with."

The Doctor frowned. "Sorry?"

"I mean come on, man! Attractive blonde girl over here shows up in the middle of the night to peak my interest, then when I meet her she mysteriously calls herself the Wolf while she flirts with me." The Doctor gave Rose an accusatory glance. "We steal something on some crazy ass farce about aliens or 'Chamils,' then we narrowly escape and you come up and blow my whole romantic ambitions and are like 'Hi, I'm the Doctor.'"

"Well, I happen to be the Doctor."

Rose fought laughter before spitting it out suddenly much to the surprise of the two men. It only made her laugh harder.

Andrew spoke over her laughter, "Ha! Ha! Very funny, I should kick your ass for pulling this one on me." The effect stopped her from laughing as she appeared confused.

The Doctor pointed behind them towards another alley. "We should…"

Rose cut him off, eager to likely get away. "Yeah… Good idea."

To Andrew's amazement both of the strange people turned together and started walking away from him. "Hey! I'm talking to you assholes!"

They didn't say anything back as they went into the alley walking towards a blue police box. Now, Andrew had never seen one of those things before, so he only took a guess it was a police box because it said 'Police' on it. Simple logic for you.

"If you think you're trying to scare me you're doing a very good job of it!"

The couple calmly opened the door to the box and stepped inside before closing it.

"That can't fit both of you can it? Where's the prop?" Andrew noticed the lack of a wall behind it as it just sat in the middle of the alley. Oh, he should have known. There's a trap door under it! "Ah, I get it! Trap door! Trap Door! Why I oughta…"

Andrew stopped yelling as soon as he began hearing the sounds of loud engines grinding, felt a strong wind from almost nowhere and saw the box beginning to disappear right before his very eyes.

Andrew yelled over the noise. "Hey! This ain't funny anymore!"

The box disappeared and everything was quiet again. Andrew was left stunned and staring at a normal alley in the middle of Los Angeles with absolutely no clue what had just happened with his mouth wide open in disbelief.

Understandably, Andrew went home and took a nap….


	4. A Round of Drinks

Andrew's sleepless day continued as a loud rap ringtone from his phone woke him only a few hours later in his bed. The young man yawned before rolling over on his side to stare bleary eyed and annoyed at the phone on his dresser. If only he had put the stupid thing on vibrate he could have finally gotten enough rest to make up for how tired he was. Andrew still couldn't tell what was a dream and what was real. It was still like a great big haze. Right, the phone. After one more chorus of a song he hadn't cared for since a month ago the phone beeped having given him notice of a voicemail.

With curiosity Andrew leaned over and picked the phone up, dialed voicemail, and listened to the message. "Yo, A, it's Rod, we're at Happy's tonight. Erica's in town, son" The voicemail then told him in its empty female voice that the message had ended. Cryptic to most, but Andrew knew exactly what his friend Rod had told him about. Tonight was going to be good!

The general displeasure at his lack of sleep diminished as he got out of bed excited for the night. Drinks with his homies always seemed to take the sting off of hard days, and this one needed two shots of it!

Erica was an old high school friend that he had held a brief relationship with for a strong year. If anything she might be described as the one that got away due to how it had ended. The story was ironic if Andrew looked back on it honestly. She had accused him of cheating when it had been a simple misunderstanding over some drinks. As funny as it was, the breakup had affected him more than he ever cared to admit because ever since then he hadn't been interested in a long term relationship. Only one night stands.

Andrew left his apartment, drove to Happy's bar a couple blocks away, parked, and walked in. It was a particularly busy night as the bartender seemed to be rather busy serving many drinks. After waiting on one patron to decide if she wanted a cocktail or bloody mary, Andrew slid in and told the bartender. "Jack and coke." Andrew gave the man his drivers license to open up a tab and was returned the alcohol prepared in front of him.

He got up with his drink and saw his friends sitting over at a table. Rod spotted him first waving at him which Andrew nodded before heading over to join him, a guy he recognized but had guiltily forgotten his name, Rod's girlfriend, and… Erica."

Erica smiled at him which he returned. The years had done her good. This was definitely going to be a good night…

Several shots in and lots of reminiscing coupled with laughter later, a couple of things were clear. One, everything was glaringly awesome and the other, Erica's personality seemed a lot flatter. She wasn't quite as outgoing as she used to be mostly laughing with the group rather than being the one telling the jokes. When Andrew asked her what she had been up to she hadn't told him much. That was definitely not the Erica he remembered. There was not even a hint of the playful flirt he remembered. Had something horrible happened to harden her personality? Wow, Andrew hadn't cared about an emotional state of a woman in a couple years now. And then as he gazed about the scene around him searching in thought he leaned back in disbelief.

The tall man who had dubbed himself the stupid name of the Doctor was walking into the bar followed by the blonde whose name was the Wolf, or was it Rose? The couple stopped by the bar receiving drinks. Instead of giving them their driver licenses the Doctor presented the bartender with some type of identification before retrieving it back. The bartender seemed a bit put off about it before mixing some type of drink and handing one to each of them. The couple promptly drowned their drinks and put them back on the counter before exchanged words and glancing in his direction. Andrew couldn't hear what they were saying, but watched the Doctor pull some type of remote control device out of his pocket. A voice at his table brought him back to the conversation.

"Something wrong, A?" It was the guy that he still hadn't asked the name of.

"Sorry, thought I had seen someone."

Andrew's friends shrugged it off and continued to reminisce as Andrew turned back around to check. They weren't there, anymore. Phew!

The relief lasted only a minute as he was once again reunited with the weirdest couple he had ever met. "Andrew! Fancy to see you here!" The Doctor bellowed as he placed his hands on the side of the table.

Erica asked tentatively, "Friends of yours, Andrew?"

"Uh…"

Rose cut him off. "Hello! I'm Rose and that's the Doctor. Gotta apologize before we do this, but it's completely necessary."

Rod leaned forward and asked, "What is?"

"Uh…"

The Doctor showed everyone his device proudly. "I picked up a biographical signature with my Seismomagorian Device. So I have to ask, are any of you possibly hiding any secrets?" The Doctor grinned like it had been a joke.

"'Cuse me waat are you tagin' 'bout?" Rod's girlfriend trilled with a slur.

Rose slapped the Doctor's arm while shaking her head. "What he's trying to say is we think one of you may need some help and we just gotta scan to make sure. That, ok?"

Now it was the Doctor pushing her out of the way. "I stand by what I said. This will only take a minute.

It seemed the young adults including Andrew were too trashed to understand what was going on anyway so the Doctor raised his device and began pressing a button to make it beep. First he did Rod and the machine produced a low beep. "Good." Next was Andrew who still looked at these two with an air of disbelief. A low beep sounded. "Brilliant." Rod's girlfriend produced the same result. The Doctor trained the machine on Erica and then a high pitched beep followed.

Rose shouted, "Back away!" She motioned for everyone to do so but the college students broke into a fit of laughter.

Only Erica wasn't laughing. She was actually a little annoyed. "I think your machine's a bit busted. Why don't you two just run along and let us be."

The Doctor retorted, "That sounded awfully… awfully sober."

"Didn't have any drinks. Designated driver." Andrew didn't want to say anything but Erica had been drinking all night with the group.

"Rose, make sure they all stay safe. I don't want any casualties." Rose nodded after hearing the Doctor's instruction ready for action. "So, sorry I have to do this…"

"What are you…" Erica trailed off as the Doctor pressed a different button on the machine. The woman before them began to almost immediately begin to change shape and color as she grew in height. She began morphing into a green and scaly lizard like creature.

Naturally, the entire bar began crying and screaming including Andrew and his friends as they tried to get out of the building. The Doctor simply shouted, "The true form!"

Erica, or what used to be the woman, hissed. "You shouldn't have done that!"

She leapt at the Doctor who ducked before Rose pushed her to the ground. The lizard grabbed Rose's leg which made her shriek in alarm before toppling a nearby chair on Erica's head.

Erica was stunned and it was just enough time for Rose to get free and make her way over to the Doctor grabbing his hand. The Doctor held the device on her a little longer scanning. "Almost got it!"

Pandemonium filled the bar as tables and chairs went flying with people attempting to get as far as they could from the large monster. Only Andrew didn't run like everyone else. He wanted to and he was frightened by the whole ordeal, but he couldn't. He shouted at Erica. "Don't do this, Erica! Stop it!" There was a time he had felt deep feelings for the woman and her change had almost broken his heart again. Andrew couldn't tell if it was the alcohol or if he had harbored feelings for her the whole time they had been apart, but he suddenly wanted to help.

As Erica raised her head she met his eyes silently pleading. "Andrew. Just run!" The anger returned as she got up snarling moving his way with hate in her eyes…


	5. Trust No One

At that moment and not a moment too soon the Doctor shouted, "Allons-y!" He turned off the device and soon he and Rose were running away from the scene as if they knew what was transpiring.

Andrew began to back away eyes trained on whatever Erica had become. "Why didn't you tell me?"

The lizard began to move toward him slowly and threateningly. "I'm dying. Can't breathe. I need… I need…."

"What can I…"

"I need your body! Give it to me, human!"

With that Erica took a swipe at Andrew who moved just in time for her claw to miss. He didn't know what to think. Total fear took control of Andrew's body as he turned and ran away, not looking back. The closest exit was the back way and he booked it as she chased him.

The first thing Andrew saw was the strange blue box as he rushed past it until reaching the street. Only then did he turn around.

The lizard that had chased him was now crawling and collapsed to the ground in a huff. Andrew tentatively took steps toward the creature. No, not just a creature. She had been Erica. With heavy breaths the not human told him. "Andrew… I… can't…" He took more steps closer looking on with concern. "You… and me… I never… never… forgot… Please… stop… them."

"Erica, who… who are they?" Andrew was now holding the lizard's head up while fighting tears. If it was playing dead he was an easy target, but Andrew didn't care.

"It's… too… late. Can't… breathe."

"Don't die on me! Someone! Please help!"

He didn't hear the creek of the door of the blue box or the blonde walking towards him. All of Andrew's focus was on the lizard that used to be Erica and her last moments. He had no idea what had happened to the woman he used to love, but he would be there for her.

The lizard finally fell stiff in Andrew's arms as he gasped before hearing the sound of the Wolf approaching him. Her face may have expressed concern, but Andrew knew better. Anger rose in his voice as he turned around, "You!" Andrew stood up releasing Erica with a face full of betrayal. "You… You're them!"

Rose held out her hands in front with her palms out in surrender. "It's ok. We couldn't save her. I'm sorry."

"You did this to her, didn't you!"

Rose continued to walk toward him still holding a defensive pose. "You have to believe me. We're here to stop them, Andrew. So nobody else like Erica dies too."

"Ever since you came into my life." Andrew looked down at the lizard with disgust. "What's wrong with you? Why are you doing this?"

Rose immediately reached out and put her arms around the man hugging him and his misguided rage. "Shhhhh… We can stop them together, but you have to trust me." For some strange reason he couldn't even begin to explain, he did.

Andrew pulled away regaining a semblance of reason again. "I don't know if I should."

"Come with me, I mean, with us. The Doctor and me, we'll stop them. I promise."

Andrew looked over her shoulder seeing the Doctor standing outside the now open door of the blue box looking on sadly. "In there?"

Rose nodded as she looked back at the box lovingly. "She's a spaceship. Helps us save the world."

"I really can't. It's all just so…"

Rose cut him off with a laugh, "Impossible?" Andrew couldn't help but laugh a little despite his pain before she continued. "All the same, if you change your mind..." The blonde reached into her coat pocket with her hand wearing the purple bracelet and withdrew a piece of paper and a pen before quickly writing something down. The Wolf or Rose handed Andrew the piece of paper and put the pen back in her pocket. "That's where we'll be, saving the world." Her clever grin said it all. The very same grin she displayed while running by his apartment door.

Andrew stared at the address written on the paper wondering if he could trust the woman, but all he could say was, "Thanks," before pocketing the paper.

"Cheers!"

Rose turned and left Andrew staring as she filed into the box with the Doctor in tow before once again they vanished right before his eyes. He now stood in an empty alley with only the dead body of a lizard that used to be an old girlfriend of his. The thought spooked him and before Andrew knew it his feet had taken him to the safety of the now lit city streets under the now near midnight sky.

Normalcy never looked so inviting. All around Andrew people continued to hustle and bustle each involved in their own lives and problems. A short while again he was one of those people but then he met a strange woman and couldn't figure out what was right anymore or what had happened to the woman he used to love. None of it made sense and it was infuriating.

"You ok, homie?" Andrew turned around out of his self defeating reverie to find his good friend Rod run towards him and stop. "What happened back there?"

"I'm not sure."

"We're alive though, that's what counts." A knowing smile played across Rod's face. "And the night is still young."

Andrew shook his head. "What's wrong with you?"

"Me? Something completely crazy has just happened and you're blaming me for wanting to just keep it moving. What choice do I have, Andrew?"

"You can help them?"

"The strange couple? Are you retarded? You'd help them when you have no idea if you can trust them?"

"That lizard thing couldn't have been Erica. All those times I spent with her… It's just that I don't think she's dead. I think she's alive and needs my help." Rod tried to reply but Andrew continued. "And even if she isn't, I can't let them get away with this!"

"You still liked her, didn't you? This whole time." Rod grinned at his friend proudly. "You do know, you're still mad for thinking of what you're thinking of doing."

"What would you do?"

"I… I really don't know."

"Will you back me up?"

"You know I'd do anything for you cuz. If it's really that important to you I got your back."

"It is."

Rod sighed with defeat. "I'll drive."


	6. Channel Nine

After walking a couple blocks in silence they found Rod's ride, an old Chevy, and both got in before swinging the creaking doors shut. Rod broke the silence noticing that Andrew had yet to tell him something. "Where are we going, dude?"

Andrew pulled out the slip of paper from his pocket that Rose had given him containing the address of their destination and handed it to Rod.

"Bet. There's no turning back, Andrew."

Andrew simply shook his head in affirmation as Rod turned the ignition before pulling out into the mostly empty street. They were like two soldiers riding into battle and Andrew had no idea what to expect. He didn't even know if he would survive to see tomorrow. At least he had Rod's support no matter what went down.

At last, Rod pulled the car to a stop in front of an abandoned building. "The old television studio for channel nine. My pop's friend used to work there, actually. Kind of a city landmark. I bet…"

Andrew wasn't listening because he was staring at a familiar site. The blue box stood there parked next to the building. Only the doors were curiously left open and there appeared to be some type of small object lying on the ground in front of it. Something wasn't right here. The thought made Andrew frown gravely.

"What are you looking at?"

"Huh?"

"If you want, we can…"

Andrew cut his friend off. "I'm going in. Just stay here so we can get away quick if we have to."

Rod reached his hand out and the two of them embraced shortly before Andrew pulled himself out of the vehicle. "Give em hell!" It was now or never time!

On his way inside, Andrew noticed that the small object sitting on the ground in front of the open-door blue box was a purple bracelet and he knew exactly who that bracelet belonged to. Rose had been wearing it which means that it must have fallen off. He could only hope he wasn't too late.

Looking toward the door Andrew saw a man holding a gun seemingly guarding it. A front entrance was out of the question but along the side of the building a window luckily remained ajar. He'd never broken into something before other than his own apartment the day he locked his keys inside. Today, Andrew was breaking all the rules and he didn't have a clue what he was doing. Part of him actually kind of enjoyed the experience strangely.

He pushed the window up a little bit to fit inside, but he had already made his first mistake. An alarm began to blaze throughout the building signaling an intruder. Andrew could run away now and still live to see another day. Instead, he crawled inside finding himself in a room with a large table. Likely a meeting hall for what probably was no longer functioning as a television station.

Commotion began to break out inside the building as the alarms turned off. To Andrew's advantage these creatures all looked human like himself so blending was less of a challenge than he had thought it would be. Again, Andrew took a chance and opened the door leading into the hall.

People passed him not giving him a second glance. Clearly, something bigger was happening. Andrew wore a straight expression much like everyone else hoping to blend in and not give away his intentions. The plan so far was working. Not that he had a plan once he found out what was going down.

The foot traffic appeared to all be heading down the hall so like everyone else, Andrew followed. He went up a stairwell to the second floor and then went in the same door before entering a large room filled with activity.

Computers lined the walls with television screens all over the place playing different channels without sound. Andrew continued looking around seeing technology he'd never begin to have a guess what it was. Two very large vats sat off to the side each containing a motionless green lizard-like creature very similar to what Erica had turned into. Standing right next to them, as if in preparation for something terrible, Andrew found the two strangers that had asked for his help. The Doctor and the Wolf had their backs bound to a pole back-to-back and were gagged with duck tape.

What was he going to do now? He had to act natural and not give himself away. The prisoners seemed to be thinking the same thing as their eyes briefly met and no stirring or commotion was done by them to give Andrew away. Clearly they were counting on him, not that his allies had much choice. Unfortunately, for all of them he was spotted.

"You!" The booming voice sounded familiar as a familiar body turned around to possibly interrogate Andrew. It was the guy that had yelled at him last night when this had all started. Did the boisterous fellow recognize him? Shock seemed to creep into the eyes of the Doctor and Rose while Andrew pointed at himself with questioning eyes.

"Yeah, you! What's your name?"

"Andrew, sir."

"Well, Andrew, stop screwing around and help Robert over there coordinate the aligning rays!" The man was obviously a hot head and Andrew took a breath of relief inside not showing it publicly.

"Sorry, I kinda got…

The man cut Andrew short. "No more half assed excuses! I swear, we are really behind schedule because some of you are flaking and not staying to task! Don't you want this?" He gestured at a nearby window overlooking the city and pointed to it. "Don't you want them?"

The man looked around for confirmation and it was returned with nods and a few yells of affirmation. Even Andrew joined in not knowing what they were referring to. He went over to the burly man that had been identified as Robert and whispered. "What flew up his butt?"

Robert just shook his head in annoyance. "See those coils over there?" The assistant pointed over to the long rounded objects stacked against the wall behind his trapped allies. "Bring me a couple, will you?"

Andrew made his way over to the Doctor and Rose and was greeted with a quiet moan from the blonde muffled by her gag.

He whispered to the captives making sure not to show eye contact. "What do I do?"

Andrew couldn't cut away the duct tape or remove the piece over their mouths. It seemed the others were watching his every move not trusting him. If he gave himself away then all hope would be lost. An unintelligible answer began to come by way of the Doctor. "Mmm mmm…"

Robert's voice boomed over the response as he pointed at the coils. "Hey kid! They're right over there!" The man then muttered, "Good for nothing little…"

Andrew turned and went to collect the coils. He had come to be the hero, but he had no plan. He was completely out of his element and the only people that could do something were tied up. All Andrew could do was play along now as he whispered to himself, "What the hell am I going to do?"


	7. Handling Coils

As Andrew collected the coils all he could think about was his last few hours. He pondered the horror, excitement, and how he had already had his life saved by a strange woman who had initially called herself the Bad Wolf using a magic screwdriver device. Would it work? Did she still have it? How could Andrew search her pockets without giving himself away?

Andrew gathered about five long coils in his arms which were a lot heavier than he thought they'd be. He strained as he found he could barely hold them all together. As Andrew moved back toward the Doctor and Rose one of them slipped out of his grasp falling to the ground and making a clanking sound as it landed on the Doctor's foot.

The Doctor moaned through his gag in pain while the others in the room all looked at an embarrassed Andrew before shaking their heads and returning to whatever task they were up to. That definitely was not the plan. Still holding the remaining four, he reached for Rose's left pocket before she mumbled, shaking her head, and struggling to pull away. Did she somehow know what Andrew was thinking about doing? She didn't think he was trying to cop a feel at the time like this, did she? Nah, she probably meant the other pocket.

He reached for the other pocket, but in the process another coil fell through his grasp smacking Rose in the chest and falling to the ground. The blonde looked at him crossly as she now moaned in pain. All eyes were again on him.

Andrew waved his hand at the human looking aliens guiltily. "Sorry. They're kind of heavy!"

Again, everyone shook their head in annoyance and turned back to their projects. Whatever they were working on that is, Andrew hadn't a clue. Now with four coils back in his grasp he moved for Rose's pocket again until she mumbled and shook her head vigorously once again. Maybe she thought he hit her on purpose.

Quietly, Andrew asked, "I'm trying to get the screwdriver thing."

On the other side of the pole the Doctor's mumbles sounded like he was really annoyed with him. Rose chimed in with her muffled voice trying to direct her head at the taller man. If he wasn't concentrating he wouldn't have understood what they meant.

Finally, getting the picture, Andrew moved toward the Doctor to reach for his pockets as the end of one of the coils smacked a furious Rose again. "Sorry," he whispered. At least he didn't drop one this time. Some hero he was being.

Andrew reached into the Doctor's pocket feeling what he could only describe as a rubber chicken and began to move his hand back as the Doctor urged him on with another muffled cry. He reached in farther and touched what felt like a wallet. Not that either. Then he felt the almost pen-like skinniness of the tool. Slowly, he withdrew it with a delighted gasp.

Relief flooded the eyes of the Doctor and Rose as they saw the screwdriver hanging in Andrew's hand. "Andrew!" A loud audible voice startled him making him drop the tool and the coils with a loud clang. "What the hell is going on over there?"

All heads turned in Andrew's direction as he looked on like a deer caught in the headlights. The screwdriver laid on the ground and out of reach of the prisoners. All he could get out was, "Uh oh!"

"Grab him! We'll convert three creatures today!"

The Chamills disguised as human beings made their way over to Andrew threateningly as he reached down to hand the screwdriver into the Doctor's taped up hands. Just as he made the exchange rough hands grabbed him pulling him into an inescapable hold.

The Doctor made quick work of cutting the tape holding Rose and him together to the poll using his limited mobility as time was quickly running out. With Andrew subdued, the Chamills knew what was happening and knew they had to stop the prisoner. One of them grabbed one of the Doctor's arms but the pin-stripped man reached out with his other and aimed the modified sonic at the computers behind.

A shot of energy struck the computer creating chaos in the room as some of the Chamills rushed to contain the problem. Bubbles rushed to the top of the vats containing the two pure Chamille bodies as both the Doctor and Andrew used the opportunity of confusion to elbow their captors in the stomach.

As their captors doubled over the Doctor tore off his gag and yelled, "Rose, catch," before tossing the screwdriver into her taped hands. "Now that's how you do it! Teamwork!"

Rose quickly cut her bonds with the device and ripped off her gag with a yelp of pain as all three of the intruders found themselves fighting being subdued again.

One of the Chamills grabbed Rose unexpectedly from behind trying to secure her arms but received a well timed head butt back. The alien fell back to the floor leaving Rose free.

The Doctor and Andrew continued to fight off the Chamills as Rose took advantage of her rare opportunity to run to the controls. Before her was an assortment of buttons, levers, and many other things making Rose take a glance at all of the devices to figure out what she was working with. She had to be honest with herself. This was technology she couldn't figure out, but it was all down to her. Rose panicked. "I don't know what to press!"

Rose's cry distracted the Doctor as he was struck by his attacker. He fell down like a sack of bricks with his head impacting the console next to her feat. Rose jumped in shock looking at her companion in deep concern. "Doctor? Are…"

"Rose, the controls! They're…" The Doctor's attacker was coming close to reaching him with another blow as he pushed himself back up to face him. "We studied Karusian Dynamics a month ago. It's very similar, calm down, and…" The Doctor was dealt another blow half way before standing.

Rose took a breath fazing the fights around her out of mind and then all of a sudden her arms were like a fluid motion pressing buttons and setting levers.

If Andrew wasn't so occupied trying to stay alive he would have told her how impressed he was. Instead, he was busy fighting another Chamille and a bloody nose from one of its punches. Andrew saw the woman working and began to gain hope and some energy back. If he could just hold this son of a bitch off for just a couple more minutes…

And then all hope crashed away as Andrew saw the leader, the same guy who had yelled at him more times than he could count. With the Doctor and himself locked into fist fights and Rose concentrating hard on her task, the most boisterous one had snuck into the fold and with both hands snuck up and grabbed Rose's neck roughly from behind.

One of her hands hovered over a big slightly purple button as the leader scowled. "If you press that button, you will die!"

Rose choked with as much stamina as she could muster, "If I press this button you lot will too!"


	8. Last Breath

A standoff had formed as Rose hovered a finger over a crucial button while the leader of the Chamills held her throat ready and inching to squeeze. He was the one to talk first."OK, I'll make you a deal." The leader suddenly raised his voice. "Everyone stop fighting!"

The Doctor, Andrew and all the Chamills in the building directed their attention at the standoff between the leader and Rose. She remained hunched over the controls with her finger above the button and the leader with his hands around her throat slightly squeezing. The Doctor called out in fear, "Rose!"

"I'll let you three live if she releases her hand."

Instead of pleading the Doctor broke into a grin. "Oh, but she's got you by the throat as well! Brilliant!"

Andrew was beyond confused. "What's going on?"

The Doctor explained. "Do you remember Erica, Andrew?" He pointed at the vat containing the motionless Chamille bodies. "The Chamills took her body from her and we disconnected the signal keeping her alive. I'm so sorry, Andrew. She died with the Chamille." The man in pinstripes brightened up briefly. "But now Rose has her finger on the button that will disconnect the citywide television signal they are emitting all over the city of Los Angeles to project their protective suits."

The leader replied, "We can't survive the air."

Andrew asked angrily, "Then why… are you here? What did we ever do to you losers?"

Before the leader could respond one of the Chamills in the room shook his head sadly. "Our home. The sun grew and grew and soon it became too hot. We couldn't survive."

The leader continued with more composure. "Your planet was the closest planet to ours and we've been stationed here for the past five months looking for a planet where we can breathe freely."

"And?" The Doctor awaited a heartbreaking answer.

"Nothing."

Despite the fact that the Chamills had taken human lives away, Andrew couldn't help but feel the hopelessness of their situation. The Doctor didn't seem to share it. "You're in direction violation of Terimisuan Law 46 that states that if you are going to colonize a planet you better damn well make sure it's already INHABITED!"

"What are you going to do about it traveler! I got your friend by the neck!"

Rose again choked. "I'm no hos… tage," and pressed the button expecting death.

The Doctor shouted in fear, "Rose!"

Choruses of "No!'s" began to be heard throughout the building as the consoles around them all sparked violently before fizzling out. All over Los Angeles the city experienced a city wide power outage as everyone in the old studio for Channel 9 fought for their lives.

The Chamills began to cough violently as their bodies began to take the lizard-like shape that was their true form. The leader took his aggression out on Rose immediately squeezing her neck as much as he could and shouted with a slight hiss, "Die!" He was going to make her suffocate just like she had inevitably made him and his people.

The Doctor and Andrew tried to intervene but the struggling Chamills grabbed them violently and began fighting them. Revenge seemed to be on their minds before they too were going to die.

Rose began to fall down onto the now dead console losing energy and consciousness straining for just a few more breathes as the leader, now fully resembling his true form, grabbed her neck even harder. He was starting to gasp for air now as much as Rose. It seemed like the only question would be who would die first.

Andrew was grabbed roughly and was punched once again by the Chamille fighting him. This time he lost his balance and began to fall back. With all the strain he could muster he concentrated his weight to fall down to the right impacting the leader hard. With his force and the leader's preoccupation with choking Rose to death he too was knocked off balance falling to the ground as his fingers fell from her throat. Now Rose just remained motionless slumped over the console.

The air began to really take its toll on the Chamills as the leader could not find the strength to get back up. All of the Chamills in the building had either been knocked down or by sheer exhaustion had fallen. Immediately as he got free, the Doctor ran over to Rose to check on her.

Andrew watched the dying gasps of the Chamills. The aliens had taken human lives including his former flame Erica. Watching them suffocate from the air that they so much wanted to avoid was sort of satisfying. A small smile played across his face as he saw revenge being served. Andrew's attention then turned to his friends as the Doctor pleaded now having turned Rose face up. She was still unconscious. "Rose! Rose! Wake up!"

Andrew joined them as the Doctor began to deliver mouth to mouth resuscitation trying desperately to save her life. He watched with dread as the Doctor repeated the motions over and over again. And then, by possibly a miracle, Rose coughed.


	9. Fate

The Doctor, Rose, and Andrew walked on the street under the now bright tall street lamps outside the old Channel Nine studio. The lights had already returned in Los Angeles and the bodies of the now dead Chamills were behind them ready for someone else to clean up. Sucks to be them, Andrew thought. As expected, Rod's car was nowhere in site and after going through what he just experienced, he really didn't care anymore if Rod could be counted on.

Once again he saw the blue box as they all stopped to look at it. With an almost disbelief Andrew spoke, "I saved the world today." Perhaps, he was just saying it to himself but his words had not fallen on deaf ears.

The Doctor looked over at Rose with an air of regret. "This life, Andrew. It's really not that safe." It looked as if she knew what he really meant and was offended, but surprisingly said nothing.

"Why?" questioned Andrew.

The Doctor was caught off-guard. "Sorry?"

"Why save the world when you can lose it all?"

The Doctor inhaled deeply in thought. "I suppose I'm pretty daft, don't you think? Can't stand injustice. You see my people. The… They didn't interfere because you know what, its safe. No since of failure like any of it was your fault. Well, I didn't do that. I chose to help, no matter the cost. I even chose my name, you see That's why I'm the Doctor."

"Your people?"

"I'm a Time Lord."

"That… that's… not human is it?" For the first time since meeting this strange couple he really looked at them. What made him scratch his head internally was they just looked so damn human. Sure they knew about an alien race and their technology but there had to be secret governmental people that knew that stuff, right? They all stayed silent for a minute making the answer quite obvious. "I mean… I realized you were time travelers. I figured that out. But aliens? These aren't your bodies are they?"

The Doctor seemed to investigate his own body for a minute as he said under his breath. "No… this is my body. A pretty damn foxy piece of…"

Rose seemed to return to reality as she interrupted her companion. "I'm human. He's the alien."

"Weird."

"Oi! Don't judge!"

"So that's how they do things in the future isn't it? It's where your from ain't it?" After what had happened today he was able to connect the dots. It was the only explanation that actually made sense in a very weird realization for him.

The Doctor interjected, "Welllll, actually you're right, Andrew. Humans dance a lot more in the far future, but where you'd be wrong is that Rose here comes initially from your personal near past. Myself, welllll there is where it gets really complicated being that you couldn't even begin to understand what temporal stasis means in the time stream. I…"

Rose cut him off playfully. She seemed to enjoy doing that, Andrew noticed. "Don't scare him off now, Doctor."

The Doctor defended himself. "I was only answering his question."

Rose's previous words began to play in Andrew's head as they playfully argued in front of him. She had mentioned that she had met him before and had initially introduced him to the Doctor by calling him a future companion. Andrew hadn't the slightest clue what any of it actually meant, but he had his doubts on how he'd even fit in with these two. Still, there was something he badly wanted. Something that a couple of travelers might help him with. Assuming he could even fit in that blue box that Rose had called a spaceship, or a TARDIS apparently. Must be some type of mirage like the Chamills. Possibly, it was fate that he was here with the Doctor and Rose standing outside in front of a blue box. "Can I bum a ride?" The couple fell silent. "I mean… I'm generally a quiet dude, easy to get along with. I'll pay my half of gas or whatever fuel you use… or whatever."

As Andrew talked it looked like the couple was going to say no to him, but as soon as he finished he was met with surprise as Rose answered, "Yea… I think we can share the space."

The Doctor finished. "But only if you don't mind a detour along the way."

"What do you mean by a detour?"

"C'mon, follow us, Andrew."

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and they turned away from him walking toward the blue box.

"Don't you think I should like pack or something?"

They continued walking much to Andrew's annoyance and opened the blue doors of the box walking inside. The door remained open for Andrew to follow.

"Wherever we're going. It better be a short trip because if you think I'm going to be cramped up in there for more than an hour. You two are crazy. I mean, don't you have a bigger ship? At least something as big as a car, maybe?"

Rose called from inside holding in laughter. "Would you just come on already?"

"Fine!" He frustratingly spat.

Andrew walked toward the box and went in shutting the doors behind him. As the blue box de-materialized from the street corner next to the former Channel Nine studio in Los Angeles, Andrew's voice inside crooned in awe, "You're shittin me!"


	10. Next Time Trailer

Next Time on Doctor Who…

Andrew asks inside the TARDIS, "Where's our first stop going to be?"

"Rose and I think you need something close to home first."

"Something to wet your appetite." Rose adds with a grin.

Walking the streets are people wearing fashions and cars driving by of the 1950's. "Wow!" Andrew exclaims in astonishment. He notices the mountain nearby with familiar word. "We're in Hollywood!"

The travelers walk into a movie set.

Andrew asks the Doctor and Rose, "Is that… Wait! No, really is that… Marilyn Monroe?"

"Just call me the Doctor. These are my friends Rose and Andrew. Very pleased to meet you Ms. Monroe." Marilyn Monroe is standing next to a another shorter woman.

The lights suddenly turn off leaving everyone in the dark followed by a loud female scream.

The Doctor, Rose, Andrew, Marilyn, and the unidentified woman look at something. Marilyn immediately turns away grabbing Andrew for support.

The Doctor explains. "Just as I expected. That's not typical Earth DNA."

Andrew suggests. "Whatever we do. We gotta stick together. I've watched too many horror movies to know that you never, ever, split up."

Blood fills the wall of a room as a woman shrieks in fear.

Marilyn shrieks. "I've never seen… That was absolutely horrible!"

Several screams and a lot commotion sound near them as the lights flicker and dim as Andrew replies, "Something tells me it's only just the beginning."

The series continues with Monster Movie, now posted at  s/9709193/1/Monster-Movie


End file.
